a reason to stay
by azuramethyst
Summary: —tetaplah di sisiku, aku mencintaimu. [shisui/shion]


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **standard warnings applied.**_

 _Listening to_ **Stay – Zedd ft. Alessia Cara** _while writing the story._

* * *

 **a reason to stay**

by azuramethyst

* * *

BRAK!

Suara bantingan memekakkan telinga. Terlihat sepasang anak manusia—laki-laki dan perempuan—yang sedang berargumen hebat di dalam apartment murah di pinggiran kota Konoha. Sang pria berambut hitam ikal terlihat memasukkan beberapa potong baju ke dalam koper kulit mahal. Sedangkan sang wanita berambut pirang pucat terus saja berteriak, kepada sang pria tentunya.

"Kau jahat, Shisui!" pekik sang wanita—Amane Shion.

Yang disebut—Uchiha Shisui–terus memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper mahal miliknya. Tak mempedulikan kencangnya teriakan Shion.

"Kenapa? Kenapa setelah semua ini kau malah meninggalkanku demi gadis Uzumaki itu?! Jawab aku, Uchiha Shisui!" teriak Shion seraya membanting koper milik Shisui, yang membuat isinya keluar berantakan.

"Aku pergi demi kebaikan kita, Amane Shion!" balas Shisui tak kalah kencang.

"Setelah seluruh waktu dan semua yang telah kuberikan padamu... kau malah pergi meninggalkanku dan berkata ini demi kebaikan kita?! Kau egois, Shisui!" teriak wanita beriris ungu pucat itu sambil melempar berbagai barang terdekat ke arah pria Uchiha itu.

Shisui sendiri membiarkan dirinya dilempari berbagai barang, walau beberapa barang itu melukai badannya, namun hatinya sudah jauh lebih terluka dari itu.

Tentu Uchiha Shisui telah memikirkan tentang hal ini. Tentu saja Shisui mencintai Shion. Tapi, ia harus menyelamatkan wanita itu dan juga hasil buah cinta yang kini tengah dikandung Shion.

Shisui, pria berusia 25 tahun itu bertemu dengan Shion pertama kali ketika gadis itu bekerja di toko roti langganan Shisui. Ia sendiri bekerja sebagai eksekutif muda perusahaan Uchiha Kagami, ayahnya sendiri.

Awalnya, semua berjalan dengan indah. Shisui dan Shion berpacaran tanpa ada maksud tertentu dari keduanya. Mereka saling mencintai tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam, tanpa memandang status dan kekayaan.

Namun, semua berubah ketika sang ayah mengetahui hubungan itu. Ayahnya berbeda dengan Uchiha Fugaku–ayah dari sepupu jauhnya–yang tidak mempermasalahkan status. Ayahnya dibesarkan oleh Uchiha Izuna, orang yang terkenal memiliki gengsi tinggi.

Dan ayahnya mulai meneror Shion, bahkan membunuh orang-orang yang sangat Shion sayangi. Namun cinta gadis itu pada Shisui tak kunjung berubah. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Sampai suatu ketika, sang ayah memberi sebuah penawaran untuknya. Bahwa Shisui harus meninggalkan Shion dan menerima perjodohan dengan Uzumaki Karin, anak seorang dokter pemilik rumah sakit di pusat Konoha. Jika ingin nyawa Shion dan bayinya selamat.

Shisui tahu, ayahnya tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. _Heck,_ semua Uchiha seperti itu.

Maka pria Uchiha itu dengan sangat amat terpaksa meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya.

Namun sepertinya, Shion tak menangkap apa maksud pengorbanan Shisui ini.

"Aku... melakukan ini semua hanya karena ingin kau dan bayi kita selamat, Shion." ujar pelan Shisui. Kondisinya saat ini tidak dapat dikatakan baik-baik saja, banyak baretan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, dan hatinya yang pilu.

Shion terduduk, tangisan memilukan terdengar di penjuru apartment itu. Dan Shisui datang mendekapnya erat.

"Aku tidak butuh itu, aku dan bayi kita..." ujar Shion sambil meraba perutnya, "...hanya membutuhkan kau di sisi kami,"

Perlahan, pelukan itu terlepas. Pria beriris jelaga itu merapikan barang-barangnya, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu dan membukanya lebar.

"Maafkan aku, Shion."—kata terakhir Shisui sebelum pergi meninggalkan Shion.

Tangisan Shion begitu memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Setelah kehilangan orang-orang yang begitu disayang, Shion harus kehilangan penyemangat hidupnya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu mengambil mantel dan berlari keluar. Langkah-langkah kecil itu diiringi dengan isakan tangisnya, tak peduli pada tanggapan orang yang melihat.

"Shisui! Jangan pergi!" teriak Shion ketika melihat Shisui di depan gedung apartment. Pria itu menyebrangi jalan, memperluas jarak di antara mereka. Walau terlihat air mata di pipinya.

Shion jatuh terduduk, tenaganya sudah habis. Yang tersisa hanya kemampuannya untuk terus memanggil pria itu.

"Shisui! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu terdiam mendengar teriakan permohonan yang memilukan itu. Tak sadar, ada sebuah mobil besar melintas.

BRUGH! BRAK!

Tubuh pria itu terlempar hingga dua meter. Darah mengalir ke jalan raya, kerumunan mulai berdatangan. Shion, melihatnya dengan jelas.

"SHISUI!" Teriak Shion menghampiri Shisui. Tangannya terulur memeluk kepala pria yang begitu dicintainya.

"Siapapun... tolong... selamatkan dia..." lirih Shion.

Perlahan, tubuh Shisui diangkat menuju ambulan. Shion langsung mengikuti Shisui, namun ditahan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah pekat berkacamata.

"Jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan calon suamiku, Nona." ujar gadis itu angkuh lalu memasuki ambulan.

Shion menegang, lalu mengejar ambulan itu. "Kumohon, biarkan aku ikut!"

Namun, tenaganya sudah benar-benar habis. Ia hanya bisa terduduk di tengah jalan, seraya memandangi ambulan yang semakin menjauh.

"Hiks... Shisui... Shisui..." isakan Shion kembali terdengar di keramaian kota Konoha.

'Tuhan, kumohon... kembalikan Shisui padaku, biarkan ia tetap berada disisiku, bersamaku, aku mencintainya...'

.

.

 **tamat.**


End file.
